


Wet Behind the Ears (and Somewhere Else)

by smallhands_largerips



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Crying, Cuddling, Fluff and Smut, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Riding, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Spanking, Sugar baby jongin, Will update tags as we go along!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-15 19:33:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11237721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallhands_largerips/pseuds/smallhands_largerips
Summary: Jongin knows he’s a work of art, so he forgives the older man by the foot of the bed for staring. It a rare show of vulnerability to have genuine emotion on your face. Jongin takes it as a compliment. The man’s hands are frozen on his belt which hangs half buckled in the belt loops of his dress pants. It’s some gorgeous black Louis Vuitton snakeskin thing with a gold buckle, and Jongin’s mouth nearly waters at how exorbitant the accessory must have been. He decides to keep his ass in the air.“Like what you see, Daddy?” he purrs





	1. Old friends, fresh faces

The boy on the bed stretches luxuriously, looking for all the world like some exotic cat in a puddle of morning sunlight. His tousled morning hair catches a ray and turns to delicate strands of finely spun gold. Feline, lithe, beautiful. He props his knees up and presses his arms into the mattress, arching his back and popping his spine deliciously-- the action has miles of bare, golden skin and lean curves of muscle sliding against the fine Egyptian cotton sheets, not to mention it displays his pert little ass. Jongin knows he’s a work of art, so he forgives the older man by the foot of the bed for staring. It a rare show of vulnerability to have genuine emotion on your face. Jongin takes it as a compliment. The man’s hands are frozen on his belt which hangs half buckled in the belt loops of his dress pants. It’s some gorgeous black Louis Vuitton snakeskin thing with a gold buckle, and Jongin’s mouth nearly waters at how exorbitant the accessory must have been. He decides to keep his ass in the air.  
“Like what you see, Daddy?” he purrs, knowing exactly what buttons to push on men like him. It’s the power trip. It’s always all about power. When you’ve got all the money in the world, not to mention a beautiful wife, and cars that aren’t even legally being sold yet, what else could you possibly want? The answer is control. Usually in the form of some sweet, beautiful boy that called you Daddy, and you could spank until they cried, and stretch out all pretty around your cock and listen to them beg for more.  
That’s where Kim “Kai” Jongin came in.  
The older man snapped out of his trance and smirks sleazily, he tugs the belt back out of its loops and saunters over to the king size in the middle of the room. It’s hard for Jongin to remember names, they all blend together after a while. He remembers this man though; Wu Yifan. In English, Kris or Kevin or something like that. Mr. Wu climbs onto the bed ignoring his impending lateness, running one large hand down the curve of Jongin’s spine to smooth over his left cheek. Jongin looks back over his shoulder at him, gaze heavy and a crooked smile on his lips. He arches deeper. The older man digs his thumb into the soft bit of flesh right where his buttcheek melds into his thigh and it aches deliciously. Jongin hums happily. He was fucked so good last night. Kris’s huge hands pull his ass apart to reveal his hole; still pink and wet and open-- not gaping as the boys do in porn, but looser than it should be-- because of how well-used it was. Jongin’s entire body brims with anticipation and his dick feels a little heavier where it hangs between his thighs. The phone on the bed side table rings shrilly and Kris and Jongin groan in unison. Kris abandons Jongin on the bed in favour of grabbing his device. Jongin pouts. Kris answers the call and barks something in rapid angry Chinese before hanging up and getting dressed in a hurry. Jongin watches sadly, savouring the feel of the giant plush bed under his skin. He knows what’s going to happen. Kris fixed his tie in the mirror and makes eye-contact with him startling. He forgot Jongin was still here.  
“Alright, you know the drill Kai.” He focuses a bit too intensely on his tie. Jongin knows he’s avoiding his gaze. He doesn’t care. Tugging on his jeans with too many rips, and his sheer black shirt, he steps gracefully out of the room (with barely a limp! He’s pretty proud of himself), leaving Kris alone.  
Out in the morning light, blinking rapidly to adjust, he ignores the stares and hails a cab. 

Now you may be wondering, what’s in it for this boy? He’s got his whole life ahead of him and this is what he’s doing for a living? If you asked him, he would have said something along the lines of the sex is too good to pass up or this is what I’m good at.  
But the truth is, nothing turns him on quite like being spoiled by older men with heaps and heaps of money. He needs them as much as they need him.

Jongin closes the door to his penthouse, and heaves a sigh checking his phone. 10:58 AM. He’s so sleepy and his body hurts but there’s a new benefactor that he’s going to meet in an hour so he can’t afford a nap. He has all the money in the world but he’s a poor man when it comes to time. Jongin clumps into the kitchen for a yogurt snack.  
The time is a bit after noon when Jongin ambles into the swanky cafe to meet his potential new sugar daddy. He’s never on time. The trick to maintaining interest is to keep them waiting just a little. Jongin is wearing a grey suit without a tie with chestnut oxfords. The collar is unbuttoned to reveal golden collarbones and a long neck. He spies the client. Park Chanyeol looks even better in person, sitting by himself scrolling through his phone by the window of the shop. His eyelashes cast a wispy shadow over the bridge of his nose and his legs stretch out for days under the small table. Jongin saunters up, his winning smile painted on.  
“You here alone?” He asks sweetly, stopping in front of the table for two. Chanyeol startles and looks up from his phone, relaxing into a smile once he recognizes Jongin.  
“No, I’m waiting for someone. He tall, handsome, and has gorgeous lips, would you happen to know him?” Chanyeol teases, his eyes betraying something a little sharper than his gentle playfulness. Jongin rolls his eyes at his childish attitude, but his smile turns a little more genuine and less rehearsed.  
“I might.”  
“Well, then have a seat.” Chanyeol stands to pull out Jongin’s chair for him in an exaggeratedly chivalrous fashion and Jongin accepts. Chanyeol sticks out his hand.  
“I’m Park Chanyeol, and you must be Kai?” Jongin shakes his hand. His palm is large and surprisingly rough. Masculine.  
“Please,” Jongin tilts his head flirtatiously, “call me Jongin.”  
“Mmm, Jongin. Pretty name for a pretty boy.” Chanyeol drawls, with a grin, equally flirtatious. He leans forward and puts his elbows on the table. He knows how this game is played. “How old are you Jongin? Or are you not going to tell me?”  
Jongin pauses. That was a deliberate goad but he knows he’ll fall for it anyways.  
“I’m 22, what about you?”  
“Oh man, such a baby.” Chanyeol coos. “I’m your hyung; 29.”  
Jongin hums in acknowledgment and leans forward as well. “So let me cut to the chase, Mr. Park. What exactly are you going to be paying for here?”  
Chanyeol smirks, slow and dangerous and Jongin would be lying if he said he wasn’t thrilled to see a less nice-guy side of Chanyeol appear. “Isn’t that what you’re supposed to show me?”


	2. Set Me Aflame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chanyeol decides that Jongin is a precious cinnamon roll that must be protected at all costs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is all smut. That's it.   
> Grab your holy water, fasten your seat belts, and enjoy the ride boys and girls.

Chanyeol pushes him up against the door as soon as it closes behind him and kisses him deep and filthy. While they were outside, Jongin’s dress shoes gave him an extra inch or two, so they were about the same height. Inside though, Chanyeol towers over him but he loves it. Chanyeol bullies his legs apart and slides his thigh in between them. The height difference forces Jongin’s body weight to push his hardening cock to against the curve of Chanyeol’s thigh. He mewls into Chanyeol’s mouth, hips jerking forward and he blushes, feeling Chanyeol’s grin against his lips. He’s always been too sensitive. They pull apart, gasping for air and stare at each other for a brief second. Jongin knows he looks like a mess with his lips kiss-swollen and face flushed. Chanyeol thinks he looks beautiful but doesn’t say anything, it would be too affectionate for the situation. Instead, he dives back in. Their teeth clack against each other’s with the force he swoops in at, but Chanyeol nips the fattest part of his bottom lip and Jongin can’t find it within him to care. He reaches around to grab a fistful of Chanyeol’s hair, soft at the nape as Chanyeol unbuckles Jongin’s belt and pants to slip his hands in. His fingers are cool as they grab his ass to pull their groins closer. Jongin shudders and muffles his noises into the crook of Chanyeol’s neck. Chanyeol runs a few fingers down between the two asscheeks to find his pucker sticky and soft. He pauses and pulls back. Jongin whines and leans forward to mouth wetly at his neck. He doesn’t leave marks, even though his entire body thrums with the needs to claim. Chanyeol isn’t his, as much as he wants him. 

“Jongin, who’s sloppy seconds am I getting right now.” Chanyeol’s voice is silk edged in steel and Jongin shivers, getting impossibly harder in his slacks.   
“You might know him as Kris, CEO of Wu and Co.” Jongin’s smile grows devious though Chanyeol can’t see it. He wants to try and test his limits a little. “He fucked me so good last night, daddy, his huge cock stretched my little hole-” Chanyeol growls and throws the younger man over his shoulder and Jongin yells in surprise, flailing. Chanyeol carries him into his bedroom and tosses him onto the bed, headboard knocking into the wall. Jongin lands on his back with a soft oomph but before he can get his bearings, Chanyeol flips him over onto all fours and leans over him, one hand pressing his face into the bed. Then he pauses and leans back to give Jongin a little space. Jongin turns around, puzzled at the sudden change.

“Traffic light system?” Asks Chanyeol, running his hands down Jongin’s smooth calves. Jongin nods in understanding, but he doesn’t need coddling, he needs to be dicked down. Now.

“Green! Green, oh hurry up and touch me please” he whines reaching back to make grabby hands. Chanyeol’s eyes flash and he pins Jongin’s hands down over his head firmly but not too roughly.  
“Don’t move.”

Chanyeol goes behind him and yanks him pants down around his knees, exposing his rock hard dick and asshole to the cool air and he grabs lube from under a pillow. Jongin whimpers into the mattress, and Chanyeol thrusts two wet fingers into the softness of his body and starts pummelling relentlessly right away. He loose enough that he takes the fingers easily, but his insides are still tight and wet. There’s drool on Jongin’s bottom lip and breathy little ah ah ah’s are forced out of him as he squirms and writhes.   
Chanyeol pulls his fingers out and slaps him right across his hole. Jongin screams and collapses into the bed, rutting desperately into the bed as his sobs. His cock leaks into the fabric of the mattress leaving a sticky trail of precum. Chanyeol pulls the man’s pants all the way off and sits on the back of his things to pin him down.

“Stop moving you slut.” He hisses as he jams three fingers in this time, twisting and crooking them and scissoring. Jongin tries to stop his hips from moving but Chanyeol’s long, thin fingers are pushing him into the bed and the soft bit of friction of his neglected prick is sending molten sparks of pleasure deep into his abdomen.   
Chanyeol bites into the back of his neck and a broken moan is ripped out of Jongin. 

“Such a desperate little whore, you can’t even stop humping my bed like a bitch in heat huh?” Chanyeol growls into Jongin’s ear and Jongin blushes in humiliation but doesn’t stop his grinding. Chanyeol is so hard in his pants it aches. He runs his fingers across his prostate by accident and Jongin yells, entire body thrashing.

“You’d let anyone slip into your loose cunt huh baby?” Chanyeol croons, stroking his prostate with four fingers. “Keep yourself wet and open for any rich old man to use like a toy yeah?” Jongin sobs.

“Yes! Ye- I’m gonna oh god so good.. I’m gonna come Da-Daddy!” 

Chanyeol pulls out and spanks him right across the thickest part of his ass. Jongin hiccups and his cock spurts out white into the bed below him. His entire body goes limp, cooing contentedly. Chanyeol’s eyes darken. He flips Jongin onto his back, and watches his dick twitch and drool with the aftershocks. He grabs Jongin’s spent dick and starts stroking viciously. Jongin yelps and his upper body and knees jerk up as if to curl up and protect his poor penis. He buries his face into Chanyeol’s still-clothed chest and whimpers and jerks at the overstimulation. 

“Ple-please I can’t it it’s too much” Jongin cries, face wet with tears. Chanyeol takes pity on this sweet boy and lays him back down. 

“Daddy didn’t say you could come, baby.” Chanyeol kisses his sweaty forehead gently and wipes his thumbs under Jongin’s eyes. The younger man lowers his eyes in shame. “Do you know what Daddy has to do now?” 

“Punish me Daddy.” Jongin whispers and Chanyeol’s heart aches with how precious his baby boy was. Chanyeol quickly took his shirt off and tugged his pants down, cock curving towards his stomach, red and hard. Jongin licks his lips. Chanyeol doesn’t miss it. He smirks.

“How about I fuck your mouth huh?” Chanyeol fills with glee as he sees Jongin nod furiously, eyes wide. Chanyeol scoots up the bed to straddle Jongin’s shoulders and lines his dick up with Jongin’s soft, swollen lips. He pushes in and Jongin stretches his jaw wide to accommodate his girth. Chanyeol thrusts shallowly and groans. His mouth is so hot, so wet and his boy was so pliant under him. Jongin tries his best to take all of Chanyeol, but Chanyeol suddenly pushes in all the way until his balls are brushing Jongin’s chin. Jongin’s throat flutters around him wildly as the boy gags, hands coming to brace against his thighs, and breathes rapidly through his nose. Chanyeol moans long and loud, and pulls out for a quick second, letting Jongin recover before starting a fast and brutal pace. The room fills with obscene wet slapping and Chanyeol’s groans of pleasure. 

“I bet Kris doesn’t fuck you right, yeah baby?” Chanyeol threads his fingers into Jongin’s soft hair and tugs him further onto his dick. Jongin whimpers, tightening his fingers on Chanyeol’s thighs. His dick aches, twitches and drools against his stomach and he closes his thighs to rub softly against it. Chanyeol tries to hold on but the sight of Jongin on his knees with his pretty lips wrapped around cock drove him to the brink within no time. His hips rut forward erratically, breathy moans falling from his lips, and he runs a gentle hand through Jongin’s sweaty bangs. 

“Baby I’m gonna come” Chanyeol moans, low and raspy, as Jongin only sucks harder, not letting him pull out. Holding Jongin’s head, he shoots his hot load down his throat, breathing ragged, and caresses Jongin’s teary face as he swallows and licks his lips. Jongin leans into the touch like a pleased kitten.

“So good angel.” Chanyeol croons as he comes down with a satisfied smile quirking a corner of his mouth. Jongin squirms with an impatient pout to his thick lips. A thin sheen a sweat makes him glow golden under the soft lights and he looks completely ethereal and out of place, like he deserves to be in either a Renaissance painting or someone’s wildest wet dreams. 

“I’ve been so good-” Jongin cuts himself off his a sigh and his hands roam down his abs and then jerk back up to tug his hair, as if he’s barely keeping them off himself. “Can you make me cum again?” And Chanyeol complies without a word. He’s always been kind of easy like that, especially for boys like Jongin; hard toned body, but soft as putty under his hands, demanding and sexually confident but pliant and conceding, just lying there and taking what he’s given. Chanyeol can feel the addiction settling into his bones, a bottomless craving for golden skin and thick lips. 

“You’re thinking too much” A teasing smile graces Jongin’s carved features, as he makes grabby hands, “just touch me, Daddy.” Chanyeol’s heart thumps wildly but he schools his face into something that he hope doesn’t betray how those words affect him. Growling playfully, he flips Jongin onto his stomach with a yelp and grabs his hips to jerk him back towards himself. 

“Don’t be a tease, sweetheart.”

“It seems like it’s to only way to get results with y- ahh!”

Chanyeol takes his tongue out from Jongin’s ass to blow cold air onto the sensitive skin, grinning cheekily. Jongin sobs in frustration, his cock red and leaking onto the bed.

“What was that?” Chanyeol doesn’t give Jongin time to answer before diving back in, licking a thick stripe up his smooth hairless balls across his taint and swirling, nipping around his rim, holding Jongin’s thighs in a vice-tight grip as he writhes and cries. Jongin doesn’t know if he’s trying to get more or if he’s trying to get away from this foreign sensation. It’s not like he’s never been rimmed before, but it didn’t happen often with his other daddies preferring to keep the pleasure focussed around themselves. All this is being processed through his brain very slowly as Chanyeol’s dextrous tongue fucks in and out of his hole, leaving scorching want in his groin and turning his brain to useless goo. Chanyeol slips out of his ass and Jongin turns to look at Chanyeol over his shoulder. His lips are shiny with spit and lube, and fuck if that doesn’t make Jongin’s dick ache with lust. Chanyeol kneades into the meatiest part of Jongin’s pert ass, and Jongin clenches his fists into the bedding and trembles with want. Chanyeol glances up at Jongin’s fucked out form and decides to take pity on the poor boy, thrusting three fingers all at once into his wet gape. Jongin moans sweetly in relief, tension seeping out of his muscles and going limp on the bed. Chanyeol hooks an arm under his stomach and jerk him closer, Jongin hiccuping with pleasure, and starts fucking his hard and fast, crooking his fingers into his inner walls and dragging. He drapes his chest over Jongin’s tense back, the skin to skin contact electric, and kisses down the dimples of his spine, tasting the salty, musky sweetness that was both distinctly masculine and so Jongin. 

“Ah ah- Chanyeol please- oh my god Chanyeol I’m gonna-” Jongin stammers and whimpers, dick hanging untouched between his legs. Chanyeol bites into the flesh of his butt and reaches down to fondle Jongin’s balls, earning him a yelp and a pretty arch of his back. At the same time, he drives his fingers in harder and deeper, leaving to boy loose-limbed and rutting into the sheet below him. The build up takes forever, between Chanyeol spearing him open on three fingers and playing with his little cock, Jongin finally comes with a cry, shaking through the intense orgasm as Chanyeol collapses beside him and scoops him into his embrace. They’re both sweating and sticky, but neither care as they drift off, exhausted but glowing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE THIS IS MY FIRST TIME WRITING SUCH HARDCORE SMUT ITS HARD (heh eheh hehee) like how do you articulate "chanyeol sticks his schlong up nini's butt and it was lotsafun!!11!!"   
> but i tried my very best and i don't have a beta so if you see any typos you can destroy my anus in the comments.
> 
> I'm aiming for maybe 4 chapters???? Who knows its a mystery how long this is gonna be maybe its gonna end at this chapter  
> Please leave a kudos if you enjoyed it and a nice comment I'm running out of steam yall ;-;

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my work in progress! It's been sitting in my drafts for a while and I decided that its time the world meets Sugar baby Jongin.  
> Please leave a nice comment I will be updating hopefully every week...  
> Subscribe for updates!
> 
> Love yall xoxo


End file.
